


Korekiyo Shinguuji x reader non-con role play one-shot

by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Ballet, Choking, Dancer, Dating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Love, NSFW, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Romance, SHSL dancer, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, dub-con, dubcon, establish roleplay, non-con, noncon, ultimate dancer, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms
Summary: A request from my Danganronpa themed reader insert Tumblr blog please follow us there for more Danganronpa one-shots/imagines/headcanons/nsfw/most to least likely lists/fluff and angst, plus they go up there first so you’d see them faster and be able to request your own there for me to write.@danganronpa-x-reader on tumblr.Summary: Korekiyo and his girlfriend have some kinky non-con rape fantasy sex, established and consented-to beforehand with gentle and loving aftercare.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Korekiyo Shinguuji x reader non-con role play one-shot

You walked out of Angie’s research lab, waving a lazy goodnight to your charmingly peppy friend. She skipped over and hugged you tightly before letting you know that Atua recommends a solid eight hours of sleep at least, every night!

“Yeah, sure thing, Angie. Thanks for caring.” You smiled before picking up your large bag filled to the brim with equipment from your own lab: ballet slippers, hip-hop recital uniforms, ribbons, CDs, headphones, an MP3 player, etc. Anything the Ultimate Dancer could need.

You bounced down the hall, a beat playing in your head as you headed to your dorm for the night. Slowly, you approached the Ultimate Anthropologist's lab, dreading its presence like always. You hung out with Angie often, and so passing Korekiyo’s museum of terror was unavoidable, but damn did you pray for a way around it every time.

You hated the chills that ran down your spine when you thought about him, about that stupid, dimly-lit haunted mansion he called a research lab. The place was a spook-fest, and so was he. Kiyo was always spouting unsolicited stories and folklore at his classmates, that much was normal, but...when he talked to you in particular, you couldn’t help but notice that he always chose the most...taboo elements of foreign cultures to discuss: mating, fertility, ritualistic sex, dominance of men in a certain society, what’s considered attractive half a world away.

You knew he was hitting on you, anyone could see it. Unfortunately for both of you, you couldn’t be more grossed out by his advances. Unfortunate for him, because he had practically gone Hanahaki insane with lust and love for you, and unfortunate for you because...Korekiyo Shinguuji didn’t seem like a man who gave up on his prey easily, nor did he seem like a man unwilling to give into his...base urges.

Needless to say, you felt extremely uncomfortable and cornered around him. His soul, his very being, held this intimidating aura like black smoke swirling around his tall and lanky frame. He was like an incubus, drawing you in with his exquisite physical appearance, then scaring you away the absolutely overwhelming dominance and elegant aggressiveness dripping from his toxic mouth.

It’s not like you couldn’t admit that he was attractive. It would just be a plain old lie to refute that. Most girls would fall for the tall, dark, mysterious type, right? He was slender, sexy, intelligent. His narrow eyes came to points like a cat’s and glowed a citrine yellow color. Those same eyes were dangerously erotic, combined with his perfectly groomed brows to create the most tantalizing expressions. His voice was like melted chocolate, dark and flowing with an all-knowing cadence that could proclaim anything about anything and still sound educated on the matter. His hair looked like the midnight sky, like a silky cosmic veil perfectly framing his face and mask. And that mask, not knowing what hid behind it only added to the drama and intrigue. How could you resist?

If only he wasn’t the most stalker-ish creep in the world. Sometimes you almost felt bad for him, like maybe he had some past trauma that ruined his social skills or just didn’t know how to back off when people became scared of him. You had tried to make friends with him the first few weeks here at the academy, but it quickly became obvious that with his growing crush on you, giving him more attention only made him bolder with his advances. And so, you had pulled away. Everyone had. He had no friends, really. Shuichi would listen to his endless knowledge and facts about the world, but no one truly wanted to hang out with him in a casual and relaxed manner. Plus, this was a killing game...who really would feel comfortable around the cat-like creep with a silver-tongue, slinking around the shadows and in possession of a lab full of ancient weaponry?

Snapping yourself out of your thoughts, you rushed past the anthropology lab. You were frozen dead in your tracks when the door creaked open slowly.

“Oh, Y/N, were you visiting Angie again?” Korekiyo’s late-evening voice, a bit raspier and exhausted but just as alluring as always, called out to you. Not wanting to be rude, you turned to face him, your trembling fingers gripping a little tighter onto the strap of your bag.

He stood there, his uniform a bit less tidy than he usually allowed. The first few buttons of his olive overshirt were undone, and the bandages usually covering every inch of his arms were gone now, discarded somewhere inside the lab. His hat was missing, revealing the crown of his shining obsidian hair, and his side-parted bangs fell messily over his forehead. His mask, however, was still firmly in place.

“K-Kiyo! You’re up late as always. Yes, I was just letting Angie give me some new tips on painting. I can draw pretty well, but I've never been really good with painting...” Your voice faltered, but you tried desperately to keep this conversation normal and wholesome and not...obsessively creepy.

“Ah, I see. I had no idea you were into the visual arts as well. I find your talent in all styles of dance intriguing...as you know, but I thought performing arts were your limit.” He brought a hand up to his chin pensively, “It seems I still have much to learn about you. You surprise me everyday with your internal beauty.” And there he goes…His stories were really interesting to you, and his compliments could be very heart-warming and confidence-boosting at times but...they always seemed to devolve quickly into a spiral of primal instinct and lust.

“Y-yeah. Um, Kiyo?” You thought turning the conversation on him would relieve the stress that the scrutiny of his wandering eyes put on your body. He acknowledge you with a small hum. “D-Don’t you usually have like, um, linen around your hands? I thought it was maybe to protect an injury or burn mark, or that you were a germaphobe…”

“Oh, you noticed?” You could tell he was smirking behind that black mask. He leaned onto the door frame, caressing the stained wood with one pale, spotless hand. “Those are...mainly aesthetic, I must admit. I feel like they complete the look.” What look, the Ultimate Freak of Nature look? “But, some research just requires a more...hands-on approach.” He was slowly approaching you, and you took a step back instantly. “With the bandages on, I can’t feel what I need to feel, and write down notes on texture or condition accurately. Why were you so curious about them?” He stepped closer, now hovering over your smaller form. You looked up into his almond-shaped eyes, refusing to let him know how terrified you were right now.

“N-no reason. Just making conversation, that’s all.” You gulped nervously, eyes widening like saucers. He chuckled lowly, bringing one ghostly hand up to your cheek then falling down to cradle your chin gently.

“Maybe you’ve thought about what my hands really look like under all that linen…? What they feel like?” His face was inches from yours, and you pulled back roughly, hands on his chest pushing him away. He barely staggered a step back at your weak defense, laughing at you teasingly.

“Stop that!” Your cheeks began to heat up in both embarrassment and irritation. “I’ve asked you multiple times not to touch me, Kiyo…” you warned, your grip on your bag the only thing providing you with a sense of security. You wanted to run back to Angie’s lab, but didn’t want her involved in case Kiyo became violent or...more forceful and erratic.

“But how could I not, when you say no, but clearly want to say yes~” he sounded like he was almost drooling behind that mask, the tops of his cheek and nose tinted pink, his eyes glazed over and glossy. You desperately wished that you had asked Kaito or Tenko to accompany you to Angie’s lab that night. They were close friends of yours, and not ones to hesitate to defend the ones they cared about. Even Kokichi’s presence on the scene would’ve a least broken through the tense air. 

“I-if I wanted you to touch me, I would say so! You know, I’ve tried being kind to you when no one else here really is, but you always take it too far!” Now your fear was slipping away, quickly being replaced by rightful anger. “Y-you just don’t know when to quit! Do I have to be mean to you like everyone else for you to get the hint?!”

“I just can’t help it~” he invaded your personal space once again, this time advancing on you until you were backed against the wall opposite his lab door. “Your very essence invites me in, though your words push me away...” His slender arms came up to cage you against the wall and prevent escape. “Such a beautiful and unique example of feminine beauty, on display every day for me. I want to know what it’s like to revel in that beauty, to ravish it, to dominate it completely~” There was something evil in his eyes, something psychotically calm in his voice. The fear was creeping back in, and now you had nowhere to run. “How long will you tempt me before I give up all self-control just to have you quivering in my bed-” you gasped sharply, cutting off his words with a powerful back-hand across his cheek. His head snapped to the side on impact, and his eyes fluttered closed, obviously irate and trying to calm his temper.

“Y/N, what’s going on out here?” Angie’s cheerful accent rang through the hall as she rushed over from the door of her research lab. She had heard all of the commotion just outside, interrupting her deep focus on the sculpture she was carving away at.

Oh, thank God, or Atua...whatever, you thought to yourself in relief.

“A-Angie!” You ran over and took her arm, hurriedly shuffling her toward the stairs. “Walk with me to bed, won’t you? You’ve been up late enough!”

“Y/N, Atua has struck me with great inspiration! I need-“

“To get some rest! Can’t praise Atua if you’re A-too tired!” You joked, nervously diffusing the situation as you stumbled down the stairs with your best friend in your vice-like grip. Korekiyo watched as you descended, his eyes attached to your backside as the sting faded from his cheek. The mask didn’t pad and soften any of the blow, and he brought his hand to his cheek again and shivered, growing aroused at the passion you just displayed and imagining your hand on his face again. He licked his lips in pure bliss.

When you got back to the dorms, Angie finally slowed you down, asking what the heck was going on. She was wondering if you and Kiyo were fighting, and if there was anything she could do to help. Your heart rate had finally steadied and you smiled back at her concerned and caring demeanor, assuring her that everything was fine.

~

The next morning, you walked with Shuichi to the dining hall for the western-style breakfast Kirumi had promised you all. She’d done this pretty much every morning since you’d all woken up here that fateful day, and you all were extremely grateful to her for it. It made this prison just a little less depressing.

You sat between Shuichi and Angie and as far away from Korekiyo as possible. He, of course, took notice of this and stared at you the entire meal, gauging your reaction and looking for any signs that you had told anyone what happened last night or that you were planning to. You tried to ignore him, but his honey-colored gaze bore into you like a sniper’s crosshairs. You felt exposed, naked, targeted. Having had enough of this, you got up, thanked Kirumi, and briskly walked to your lab. Dancing always got your mind off of things.

~

Hours passed with you striding around your dance studio, critically observing your own motions, trying to perfect the hardest choreography. The fluidity of your movements calmed you, no matter how hard you were on yourself about missing a beat or tripping up. You were a perfectionist, but the rhythm of the music blasting out of the stereo was your release no matter what came your way.

You were spinning and spinning and spinning in an elegant pirouette, lost in the violin and piano coming from the best sound-system money could buy. Monokuma had spared no expense setting up these labs. It was about the only redeemable thing he’d done for you guys.

You leapt into the air, landed, struck a poised pose, and begun to spin again, loosing your balance as the music stopped abruptly.

“Woah-!” You stopped, steadying yourself and gazing up into floor length mirror that covered every inch of the studio’s walls. Your eyes widened, a breath caught in your throat.

“Even your taste in music is exquisite, but should I have expected any less? Kehehe~” Korekiyo stood in the door frame, his finger on the pause button of your stereo, staring at you with predatory, hungry eyes. You dared not turn to face him, choosing instead to look at his reflection in the mirror. You’d hoped that he was just a trick of the light, a vision caused by your paranoia, an apparition. Maybe by only viewing this demon through the glass, he couldn’t make physical contact with you on this plane of reality. But then he continued, shutting the door behind him and clicking it’s stainless steel lock shut. “You looked magnificent, though I am a bit jealous that you leave the door open as you practice~ I don’t want other admirers stealing a peek at you.” He stalked over behind you, each step of his boots echoing and latching onto the deepest recesses of your panicky mind.

“How long were you watching me?” You froze when his hand found your waist, trailing down to your hips and grabbing onto your pelvis roughly. You clenched your teeth and squeezed your eyes shut, refusing to look in the mirror anymore. There would be no escape this time, and you didn’t want to see any of it. That lock on the door had sealed your fate. You’d be at his mercy, for this room locked from the inside, and only had one key. This key was in your bag, by the door. That meant no one was coming to your rescue, even if they heard what was going on inside your once untainted studio. A tear ran down your cheek in realization. He knew this fact, too.

“Now, now, you’re not afraid of me, are you?” His head tilted like an curious puppy and his voice lilted viciously. You pulled away, prepared to run for the door, and quickly he grabbed you again, one hand pulling you flush against his chest, the other massaging your hipbone. You stumbled back into him, startled at the sudden force of his fingers. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?” His voice puffing against your ear liquified your knees, and you would’ve collapsed if he were not holding you firmly against him with all of his strength. Sweat already coated your body from the rigorous exercise of the past few hours, but now it began to sweat for an entirely new reason.

“Shinguuji...please…” You whimpered, finding your resolve and struggling against him. His grip only tightened, the hand around your rib cage flying to your throat. The nails on your hipbone dug into your flesh painfully as he began to choke you lightly. It wasn’t enough to make you dizzy, just a warning. His hand left your hip to gracefully tug down his mask under his chin, his crooked, crazed grin now revealed on soft, pale, feminine-looking lips.

“Why are you resisting, Y/N~? Don’t you realize that I only want us to experience pleasure together? Imagine what our bodies could do once intertwined...connected~ You and I are more similar than you realize.” He hummed his sick manipulation, his toxic lies into your hair, inhaling your scent deeply like some kind of pheromone. “You are intelligent, beautiful, stunning, sensual, talented, and so…” his hand lowered into your practice shorts, dangerously close to your entrance, and you thrashed about, eyes still closed tightly. “...so very innocent. You have no idea what a monster like me fantasizes about doing to a delicate flower such as yourself...a little white lily, ready to bloom for me.”

“Oh I know what you fantasize about, you sick fuck!” You hand clawed at his wrist and he hissed.

“Look, look at me pleasuring you~ don’t you want to see how much more beautiful we could be together, as one?” His hand moved to your chin, turning your head roughly toward the mirror. You refused to give him the satisfaction, squeezing both your eyelids and your thighs together even tighter. “Look, I said!” He seethed into your neck, biting down mercilessly into the skin that connected it to your shoulder. You moaned out, a spike of...you didn’t know what, flying up your spine. He bit down even harder, drawing blood.

“Ow-! Okay! Okay I’ll...I’ll look just s-stop! Please~” You opened your eyes, looking at the reflective glass. Your stomach immediately felt overwhelmed, fluttering and nauseous all at the same time. There he was: no hat, no mask, just porcelain skin inlaid with two glowing yellow jewels and thin, mischievous lips resting against your neck.

“See~? See how gorgeous we are? You want this, you want more of this, don’t you~?” His fingers in your shorts began rubbing gentle circles around your most sensitive area, and you mewled, a gasp leaving your throat.

“Korekiyo, stop! No, I don’t...I don’t want this. I’ve never wanted this. You’re delusional! Please!” You closed your thighs harder and his large hand forced them open, growling angrily. He was beginning to lose patience with you, his elegant, victorian-vampiric-esque persona beginning to slip as his erection began to grow. He was getting antsy, desperate to rip you apart like he had every night in his imagination. You reached down into your shorts, tearing his hand out and stomping down hard onto his foot. 

“Gah!” He groaned in pain, releasing you. You turned on your heel in the midst of his confusion, making a break for the door. Your clammy hand closed around the lock, and was ripped away just as you were about to turn it. 

“No!”

Korekiyo grappled with you, pulling you to the ground and into his lap, his grip unforgiving. He wrestled you backwards and away from the door as you yelped and cried, twisting you around until you were on your back, trapped under his weight. He straddled you, pinning your wrists to the ground beside your head, snarling and very clearly, royally pissed off.

“Why are you being so. -urgh!- difficult?! I only want what’s best for you!” He panted. He adjusted you both, moving your wrists above your head and trapping them both in one of his large hands. His free hand reached down, unbuttoning the top button of his uniform’s pants. Your eyes widened in realization.

“You said you would never hurt me!” You sobbed.

“This is- not - stop struggling!- not meant to be p-painful! If you just let me, I know you will find it immensely enjoyable as well!”

“ANGIE! KAITO! TENKO!” You shouted at the top of your lungs for somebody, anybody to hear you. “SHUI-” Korekiyo’s hand came down harshly across your cheek, promptly shutting you up and repaying you for last night all in one fluid motion. You gasped, fresh tears springing from your eyes as a shockwave of emotion ran through you from the entry point on your stinging cheek. Before you could react further or start yelling again, Korekiyo flipped you over to your stomach, covering your mouth completely with one hand and ripping down your shorts and panties with the other. “Mmh! Kh!!” You mumbled as loud as you could but every cry of opposition was now muffled. His weight against you combined with the strength his adrenaline gave him made it almost impossible to resist. You were humiliated, embarrassed by the cold air on your hot, newly revealed skin, and the curve of your ass only hardened him further. He looked you up and down like a feast, and then you heard the sound of both his pants and briefs being shoved down around his knees.

“You are...so radiant...so unimaginably pure in your beauty. All of the goddesses of each and every pantheon known to man pale in comparison to the power you hold over my heart.” You felt something hard and smooth against your lower folds, and stiffened, knowing all too well what was coming next. “You are so fragile, dainty...breakable,” and with one harsh thrust, he buried his manhood inside you completely. You screamed against his hand, your throat seeming to rip into pieces, raw and sore. He groaned into your ear, his curtain of black locks falling over your own shoulders. As he began thrusting violently into you, you felt yourself giving up. What was there to prevent now? He had done it. He was having his way with you and would soon be finished. You relaxed into the ground, hearing his hips slap messily against your ass. Tears of pleasure dripped from your eyes and onto the light wood of the studio floor. “Ah~ see? I knew you could be a good girl~” He praised you in between moans, losing himself in the feeling of you

You turned your head, looking up at the sight of you both in the mirror. His milky hips slammed into you like a well-oiled machine. Your burning, flushed body was helpless underneath him. His eyes met yours in the reflection, and he smirked. You smiled back, biting your lip teasingly, falling out of character for just a moment. Feeling the knot in your core tightening, you bit back a moan, laying your cheek flat against the studio floor, eyelids fluttering closed.

“Shinguuji~ s-stop, please! I can’t take this anymore.” You spoke out breathily. He almost halted, a bit surprised. Were you really that close? Already? Well, no matter. He could always enjoy you for a longer duration some other time. He took your code words as his signal to speed up and find his own release quickly, as you usually became far too sensitive for him to keep going on nights when you orgasmed this quickly. He must have done a good job, if you were this stimulated. “Ah~” Fuck it, your role-play flew out the window as his began to buck into you as hard as he could, his fingers now digging into your hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Kiyo~ just like that!”

“Now, now, my love, aren’t you supposed to be hating this?” You could hear the cockiness in his tone and rolled your eyes. You’d get him back for this later.

“Shut u-uhhhh~” You felt yourself tighten around him, sporadic twitching and waves of pleasure crashing over your lower half. You fell over the edge, and when your walls closed in on him, he could no longer hold himself back, either. Your vision went blurry for a second, and he finished inside you, pumping slowly into you a few more times before collapsing on top of you. “Ki-Kiyo, I can’t breathe.” He snickered breathlessly above you, rolling off onto the studio floor. You flipped over, groaning. You were a bit messed up and sore, but it was worth it for this feeling.

His arm draped lazily across his forehead, catching his breath. Long, unruly strands of his raven hair clung to the sweat on his face. He turned to look at you, an exhausted but pleased expression on your face. He tsk’d disapprovingly, a hand reaching out to the bloody bite mark on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my love. I fear I was too rough with you this time.” He shook his head, sitting up to crawl to the door and search through your bag for a towel to clean you up.

“It’s okay, Kiyo, I liked it,” you spoke up to your boyfriend softly and sat up on your elbows just enough to see him. Upon moving, his seed dripped from you freely and slowly cascaded onto the ground. He had situated himself between your legs after toweling off his now softened member off and pulling his pants lazily back over his hips. Seeing his own fluids flowing out of you nearly made him hard again. He gently cleaned you up, and you grabbed his wrist, seeing worry in his eyes. “Kiyo, I liked it~” You hummed in a sing-song voice and he smiled weakly back.

“I think the slap was a bit much. I’m all for pain during these intimate moments, as you know, but I sort of lost control that time. It was too hard, and we hadn’t discussed any hitting beforehand. I apologize. I suppose I got lost in the moment.” He helped you sit up so that he could adjust your top and rub off the coagulated blood coating his bite mark.

“I thought it was really hot, actually, because I wasn't expecting it.” He froze, looking to you with shocked amusement. His expression melted into a cheeky smile.

“When I first deflowered you, you were a nervous little mess of a virgin, now look at you~” You hid your face into his shoulder, a bit embarrassed. He kissed any and all skin exposed to him with soft pecks. “Maybe my influence has tainted you, my little dove~”


End file.
